Desires
by ExDeath'sBagle
Summary: Written in Second Person. You and your Mienshao explore the feelings you have for one another. FMienshao x MHuman / FMienshao x FHuman (With Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Despite the forest canopy shielding you from the sun's rays, it did little to protect you from the humidity that almost felt like you were being cooked by the inside out. That wasn't about to stop you however, as you've reached a new high score for keeping pace with Meryl, your Mienshao. What was once sparring matches that lasted less than a minute due to a skill and stamina gap you've been pushing slowly but surely with regular sparring sessions every other day. To the outsider this might not sound too impressive, but given a fighting type's natural expertise on the martial arts and their impressive stamina, any human lasting even just a minute is pretty impressive. And with you, it was all thanks to the martial art form Meryl has been teaching you, a form that relied more on defense and countering than offense.

After taking a fighting stance and slowly approaching each other, she threw the first punch and you countered, then did she, then did you, and soon a dizzying whirlwind of punches, palm strike, parries, and even kicks when had the space and were feeling ballsy. At some point, what felt like an eternity but was certainly only seconds, the distance was great enough that you had to reapproach and cycle would begin anew. Sometimes you threw the hit, others times it was her, and as a true test to your skill Meryl would start with a grab at times.

You had kept this dance going for what you knew was well over a minute, and the warmth you felt wasn't from the heat but rather both from the pride you felt and from her as she smiled at you. Now beyond arm's length once more, you began to approach, eager to continue, but while your spirit was eager, your body was giving out. You felt your legs buckle, the burning sensation unable to be ignored anymore, and collapsed back into a nearby tree.

Meryl pulled out her stop watch, "Three minutes and ten seconds."

While she didn't look winded in the slightest, barely even breaking a sweat, you had to take a moment to catch your breath, feeling your sweat soaked shirt stick to you.

Meryl moved forward and crouched in front of you, handing you a water bottle you hurriedly gulp down, "You really pushed yourself this time. I don't want to see you hurt."

With your throat no longer dry and finally having caught your breath, you replied, "I know. It's just…I want to make you proud."

Meryl cupped her paws together and tilted her head, "Aw." She said cutely.

What would otherwise be rather mocking was somewhat genuine if a little teasing between you two. You both knew you had feelings for each other, but neither of you had the heart to carry through with them. With all you two have been through together, you'd think intimacy would be an easy barrier to cross, but that sort of vulnerability seemed to be a nigh impenetrable barrier. One so difficult that apparently sparring which required a closeness that made many uncomfortable and ended in exhaustion and the occasional bruise was easier for you two to go through. And with this sparring session, it seemed like it would serve as a substitute for intimacy once more, at least to you. But not to Meryl.

Whereas these sessions normally ended with a walk back to the Pokémon Center from deep within the forest, Meryl had another ending in mind.

Still crouched in front of you, she put a paw on your shoulder, slowing moving it down your arm. You felt your faces draw closer and closer and kissed. You two weren't so afraid that a kiss wasn't unfamiliar to you two. In fact, kissing, groping, even grinding was normal between you two, and you expected this is where it was going as you pulled each other in. But she quickly parted, her face a beet red and coy smile on her face.

"You're a little stiff you know that?"

"My lips are stiff?" You smirked, joking.

"No," she gave a playfully, but still somewhat painful, punch to your arm, "I meant your body. Did we stretch before we spar?" She asked.

You most certainly did, in fact you always stretched before sparring under her orders, and you couldn't wrap your head around where she was going with this. Fortunately she took your silence as an opportunity to continue.

"Fortunately, I know a way to make a man relax pretty easily." She said with a smirk.

You smirked back, "You know if you want to have sex you don't need to be so coy about it." Not that you didn't like it of course.

Yet her smile quickly faded as her blushed deepened, and she went as far as to cover her mouth with her sleeve, "That's not what I meant." She said softly. "I-I don't want to go there yet."

You tilted your head, "Then…what do you mean?"

She seemed to relax that your tone wasn't angry, removing her sleeve from over her mouth, "I want to see you masturbate." She said bluntly.

You were at a loss for words, "W-why?" Was all you could muster.

"Well…" Meryl seemed to have trouble explaining, "I think it's clear to both of us that we can't just dive into what we want, so why not take it a little slow, y'know?"

"Sure but… I'm still a little confused as to why-"

"I just want to see you do it okay?" She interjected, covering her mouth again, "I guess I'm just…curious."

You felt yourself grow hot, and strangely, a little nervous. You couldn't help but look away when you responded, "If it makes you happy, I'll do it." You wished you didn't sound so nervous.

Meryl's voice seem to perk up, "You will? Thank you!" She wrapped you in a tight hug before moving back, giving you some space to relax as you sat against the tree.

But you couldn't relax, you felt her eyes on you and were paranoid of eyes watching you.

Meryl seemed to read your thoughts, "You think I'm gonna judge the show? Hardly. Don't worry, we won't be caught, we've never had company far out here." She leaned forward, displaying her cleavage that hanged securely against her black top that complimented her white fur well, "Please?" She said seductively.

"I already said I agreed!" You quickly replied, your face growing hot.

Looking away you quickly removed your pants and exposed yourself to her, you nerves hindering your excitement, but you hoped once you got going that wouldn't be an issue. Looking to Meryl, she eyed it in a sort of curiosity, and something about that sent a shiver down your spine. Nervously swallowing, you began to stroke it.

Now she moved closer, over your legs in fact to get a closer look, you swear if she was any closer you'd feel her breath on your growing cock. Well, it would be growing if her sudden movement didn't spook you.

"Oh come on, this can't be the first time you've seen a dick." You say in slight annoyance.

"No, of course not. But… this is different from seeing one on a computer screen."

"Well there isn't a computer screen between us, so could give me some space?" You say a bit more harshly than you mean, "Sorry."

"Don't be." She backs off with a smirk, "Still, I thought it was a guy's dream to have a hot lady near their cock."

"Well you're not just a 'hot lady' to me. You mean a lot to me." You pause for a moment, your limp cock in your hand and let out a nervous laugh, "Wow, guess being sentimental doesn't have a place here."

Meryl snorts, "Not for now at least. I'll stop interrupting and just watch. You just relax, get into it."

You take a deep breath and close your eyes, fantasizing about making love to Meryl. You wondered how she looked nude, though you didn't feel it right to ask her to strip, even if you yourself were exposed. Still, the fantasy did its work at getting you going. You felt your face grow hot, your member twitch in your hand, occasionally you even thrusted your hips upwards as if expecting Meryl's warm, wet entrance over you.

Opening your eyes, you saw Meryl, and while she hadn't moved from her spot she was leaning forward. Her expression told you that she did want to move however as she gazed in surprise at your cock. You couldn't help but feel an immature sense of pride.

"What?" You ask.

She jumps from your sudden question, "It's just…wow. I get how you can fit it in your pants when you're not excited, but how would you do that now?"

You let out a chuckle, "It'd be pretty uncomfortable. What, do you want me to put it away?"

"No!"

You both laugh. A few more moments pass, the silence only broken by your occasional moans, the sounds of rubbing only you could probably hear unless Meryl got close. You had stopped feeling uncomfortable at Meryl staring at you, you didn't even mind her inching closer and closer. In fact, you liked it. Her expression was a mix of curiosity and lust, two expression you didn't think could mix, and it was incredibly satisfying to see her lick her lips on occasion.

But for whatever reason, moments of feeling you were close came and went, and it was beginning to prove frustrating at how long it was taking. You couldn't help but apologize for it.

"It's okay. Maybe you just need some encouragement." She says with a smirk.

She suddenly crawls forward, moving in front of you and begins to whisper in your ear.

"I want you to cum for me. Make a mess. I want to hear you moan, I want to see cum shoot out of that hot, twitching dick."

Her hot breath in your ear sent a shiver down your body. You feel your member twitch as you stroke harder and faster. Butterflies form in your stomach as pressure build. You can't help but start moaning a little louder.

Meryl looks down, smiling, "That's it, baby." She kisses your neck before backing up in front of you. "You've been so good, so here's some more." She takes off her tank top and removes her bra, letting her breast out.

As she squeezes them, she licks her lips, you notice her nipples are erect. "You want to cum on these don't you? I'd let you. I want your hot, sticky cum on my fur."

You felt your feet curl and head grow light as you find your pace, "Jesus, Meryl, you know just what to say."

Meryl starts chuckling as she continues to play with her breast in front of you, but it's cut short as you utter out your next words

"I-I think I'm gonna cum."

Meryl stops playing, "Wait, not yet. Slow it down."

"Wait?!" You almost whine in protest, you felt too good to stop, and you could see Meryl knew that.

For some reason she froze up, looking down at the ground, her face red. "To hell with it." She quickly uttered and removed her pants.

Sticking her paw down her underwear she began to masturbate. "I-I wasn't sure how far I wanted to go. I wanted to keep teasing you, but if you're this close, fuck it."

Fortunately for you, all the blood hasn't rushed from your brain yet. "Uh, I could slow down if you wanted me too so you could cum." Your voice is slurred.

"Don't slow down. Just cum for me. Please." Meryl says.

You didn't need Meryl to tell you that, you were moaning now, dick pulsing, feet curling, you were surprised you hadn't climaxed yet. Your eyes were closed as you entered another fantasy, now having clearer picture of what Meryl's beautiful body was like it made the fantasy feel all more real.

A sudden voice broke you from your trance.

"Open your eyes Thomas."

You did, and saw Meryl completely naked, her legs open. Her face was a deep red, an expression of nervousness and desire was written on her face, thankfully her nerves didn't falter the seductiveness in her voice.

"You gonna cum aren't you? You want to cum in this, don't you? Show me that hot cum you want fill me with."

That did it. Arching you back you let out a final moan as the pressure was released and a warm fluid. Your dick pulsed and kept shooting, all the while Meryl looked on in surprise. When it was finally over, your hand and thighs were covered in your cum and Meryl looked entranced.

"Uh, could you hand me a towel?" You ask breathlessly.

"R-right." Meryl says and quickly retrieves a towel from her backpack.

You couldn't help but feel from her hurriedness that you grossed her out. It didn't help that she stood crouching in front of you when she came over, staring at your mess.

"Uh, sorry if-"

She interrupted you by taking your cum covered hand, you froze as you felt her tongue trace over where the cum was. Her face morphs in slight discomfort before she pulls back, audibly swallowing.

"I guess it's an acquired taste." She says.

"Um, sorry if that was a little gross." You say as you wipe yourself off.

She looks to you in confusion, "Well it wasn't until I tried to eat it," she chuckles, "in fact, it was pretty hot."

As she puts her clothes back on, a question escapes your lips.

"Did you…want me to please you?"

Meryl turns around, a smile on her face, "You know what? Yeah. Granted I think we might need to wait until we get back to our room for you to have recharged."

"I meant…" You couldn't help but feel nervous as you tried to string the words together.

Meryl simply lets out a comforting laugh, "Again, back at our room, Romeo." She hands you our pants, "You know, when I said I wanted you to masturbate, I _was_ curious, but I also read it could help couples get intimate."

"I thought that was when they both masturbated?"

"Maybe. I got what I wanted and it looks like you did too. But I'd be down for it, and maybe a little more." She says with a wink and a peck on the cheek.

Warmth spread through you once more. It looks like you've finally crossed that barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

You felt your shirt stick to you in contrast to your momentum. Your right leg strained in protest as you leapt, your hips somewhat sore as you pivoted, but you weren't about to let the pain interfere. Time slowed as you focused, and at the apex of your jump, you snapped your left leg out in a jumping side kick. As you made contact with the bag, you refused to stop, as if your target was through the bag. Time returned to its normal flow as you landed, yet the bag, leaning as far back as it surely could, seemed to still be in slow motion.

Then, gravity took control. With a solid thud and the sound of water slushing within, you felt pride swell within you seeing the kicking bag fallen over. You let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding, and exhaustion finally caught up with you as you put your hands on your knees. From the corner of your eyes, you see someone hold out a bottle of water to you.

You smile and take it, "Thanks, May."

May, your Mienshao, smiles back, "Of course, nicely done by the way."

"Yeah? Truth be told I was a little nervous, I wanted to get every other exercise done before tackling the bag, so I wasn't too certain if I could knock it down."

"I know you enjoy pushing yourself, but try not to over exert yourself either. Be pretty awkward for the Fighting Type gym leader to approach challengers with a limp." May scolded.

"Okay, and tell me, did you push yourself a little too much today?" You smirked.

You already knew the answer, but enjoyed the sight of May sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"I might've… a little." She said quietly.

"Well it'd be awkward to have the Fighting Type gym leader's best Pokemon come out with a limp."

May blushed at the complement, "Guess we ought to look out for each other a bit more then. Speaking of which, want to hit the showers? Be awkward for the gym leader to approach her challengers drenched in sweat."

"Nonsense, it adds character." You joke.

May fakes a gag, "Yeah, the character being you smell like a Garbodor."

You give May a playful punch in the shoulder, "Oh hush. Just for that you can shut off the AC on the way out, this gym cost enough as is, and we can't afford to spend any more on AC."

"Isn't it you that cranks it all the way up though?" May ask.

"Me? Of course not, that's Blaze. You'd think he'd be used to being on fire constantly."

Not waiting for a response, you head to the showers. Not only did you have the luxury of a private gym to train in, but you had your own locker room, each locker and shower stall specially customized to fit you and your team's needs.

You managed to peel your sweat stained clothes off of you, the thought crossing your mind that installing a washing machine would be a good things save up for, wondering where it would go. You have to put that thought on hold as you hear May approach. You scramble to pull your towel out of your bag and manage to just cover yourself as your eyes meet. You could've sworn you saw a hint of excitement in her eyes as she reached the corner, only to quickly vanish as her eyes saw you wrapped in a towel.

May takes to her locker, next to yours.

"Gotta say, I'm impressed." She says as she begins to undress.

You couldn't help but stare as she pulls off her shirt, admiring a figure you couldn't help but be a little jealous at. A beautiful whitish pink color fur coated her body, though her sweat caused it to appear rather unkempt in some areas. Still, you knew her body was toned, but rather she had a six pack remained to be seen. While you couldn't be completely sure, you had a feeling that, from what peeked from her sports bra, her breast might've been slightly bigger than yours. Her shorts were next to go, revealing, like her body, smooth, toned legs ending in neatly trimmed but still sharply nailed, feet. Her underwear was black, yet its size was almost teasing the sex that hid behind it.

You suddenly realized you were staring. Your face grew hot as you tried to recall what she just said.

"Uh, my kick, right? Yeah, I really gave it my all." You quickly say.

May smirked, "Not that. It was that the AC wasn't on full blast. Look at you, finally tolerating the heat."

She began unclipping her bra now, but this time you weren't about to caught staring. In fact, a sudden apprehension took hold of you, compelling you to swing your locker door open to give her some privacy.

"I told you, Blaze is the one that always blast it." You say as your face grows hot again, "I just had it cranked that high because it was hot when we came in."

"Whatever you say." May teases as you head to the showers.

The showers weren't open, thankfully, each was a stall that, much like your lockers, catered to your individual needs. You quickly took yours and locked the door. Hanging the towel on the rack, you let the cool water fall on your body.

It did nothing to impede your arousal. You really wished you had it in you to just get intimate with May, but for whatever reason, nerves kept interfering. You sighed and reached for you shampoo. It wasn't there, and neither was your body wash for that matter.

A sudden knock made you jump. Cracking open the door, you saw May, thankfully wrapped in a towel, holding your shampoo and body wash. You reached for them, only for May to pull them back.

"Say, I have an idea on how we can save a bit of money with this gym." She says with a smirk.

You feel your heart pounding in your throat, "How?"

She ushers you to follow her, though looking disappointed when you come out with the towel wrapped around you once more. As you pass stall after stall, you stop at the last one, Iroh, your Hariyama's, stall. You didn't need her to say anything, not that she did. Her look said it all. Iroh's stall could fit both of you very comfortably. As if to add further credence to her intentions, her shampoo and body wash were placed within the stall.

"It'd save water, wouldn't you think?" May says, still smiling.

"I-I-" Your words were caught in your throat.

May took your hand, "Well okay, maybe not this time." She winked, "but, you know, maybe the other times we get the chance to train together."

"May I-" You looked to her nervously, only to see a patient smile, one that allowed you to collect your thoughts. "I'm sorry. I know I should've made my feelings for you apparent earlier but I was just too nervous."

"It's okay, I was too, but I think I'm at my limit with waiting."

"What do you mean?"

May said nothing, instead she let her towel drop. To say she was aroused would've been an understatement. Her nipples were erect, and a trace amount of fluid was dripping from between her legs. You felt your mouth water at the sight.

You slowly followed her lead, the towel around feeling as if it was made of lead, yet it gently feel to the floor. May smiled, you blushed as it was clear she liked what she saw, much to your satisfaction. Your hand still in her paw, she pulled you into the shower with her, before a gently stream of cool water fell on you both.

You wasted no time, and embraced her for a kiss. She let out a slight giggle before your lips touched and began to moan as your tongues explored each other's mouths. You couldn't control yourself. One hand gripped her back, while the other went down to cup her firm ass for a moment before sliding around to her entrance.

May immediately backed off, much to your surprise. At first you were afraid you over stepped your boundaries, but a lustful smile told you otherwise.

"Hey, slow down." She began softly, "You don't want to get covered in my scent do you?"

You didn't care about that. As much as she had been holding back her feelings, so had you after all. But unlike her, you lacked that self-control she had built into her. It took you years to discipline yourself. And all that discipline was vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"I don't mind at all." Was all you could say before moving to her again. She seemed surprise, but welcomed your embrace and flurry of kisses once more. And this time, with her back to the wall, she had nowhere to escape to.

You wasted no time fingering and very little teasing, you knew exactly what you wanted. Kissing down her neck, stopping and giving her breast some attention much to her delight, you continued down to her sex. Her scent was indeed strong here, but while you were normally appalled by the scent of your other team members, you felt intoxicated by hers. Looking up at her, as best you could with the water raining down, you say a mixture of that desire and that same apprehension. It's nice you aren't the only one nervous here.

You begin by kissing her, though not for long as our tongue begins to explore her. A moan escapes her lips as she begins to mover her hips closer to you, and you feel a paw against the back of your head. You cup her firm ass, her fur thankfully doesn't get in the way as you taste your lover's fluids.

"Holy shit, that feels so good." She moans. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do this."

You take a brief pause to look up at her with a smirk, "I can guess it was around the time you matured with your evolution."

You didn't wait for a reply, no need to get distracted, you had a better use for your tongue at the moment after all. And May certainly agreed if her moans were anything to go by, with her occasional hip thrust and the paw pressing on the back of your head undoubtedly being assentation's to that claim. You don't know how much time passed, but you knew this certainly wasn't saving water, not that you cared by this point.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." May said breathlessly.

You responded by intensifying your pace, giving your tongue the occasional rest and instead you your fingers to extract May's delicious juices. At one point, just as when you were about to give your tongue another rest, both her paws grabbed the back of your head as she jutted her hips forward, letting out a loud moan. You felt your mouth fill her fluid, more than you thought possible. It would appear May was a squirter.

Once she was done discharging, her grip suddenly slacked, allowing you move back and stand up, beholding your lover. She was weakling leaning against the wall, a beet red face wearing an expression that could only be described as pure ecstasy. Still panting, she weakly turned the water off.

"Shit, should've turned that off when we started getting serious. Sorry." She said breathlessly.

You smile, "It's fine, it was worth it."

May smiles back, taking a deep breath and regaining some of lost energy as she stood up straighter, "No, it wasn't. Not yet at least."

"What do you mean?"

May smirked, "Oh don't act so macho. Did you really think I'd leave you unsatisfied?"

You couldn't help but feel a combination of nervousness and excitement, "You-you don't have to. I mean you must be a little tired after all that."

"Oh nonsense. Your pussy licking skills have me brimming with energy. And I think I just know how to use it."

This time you were backed against the wall. May planted you against it, showering you in kisses, her body grinding against yours. She was far more aggressive. She groped your breast with reckless abandon, it almost hurt but you still enjoyed it. Kisses on the necks turned into the occasional nibble, and when she went down to your breast, she focused on your nipples. Her tongue tranced around them, slowly, only to give way to the occasional love nip. Her grip on your ass was a tight squeeze. And yet all this time she was avoiding your dripping pussy, clearly buttering you up.

You were almost shaking in anticipation as you felt her breath brush against it, but you had no time to prepare as she gorged herself on your fluids. Her tongue aggressively moved inside, looking to collect every ounce of fluid to satisfy May's thirst. You couldn't handle it standing up, your legs would've gave way had not May noticed and eased you down.

Her gentle, loving smile contrast greatly with her lustful actions, and that only made it all the more intense as she continued once you got comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you could be against a tiled wall.

You thanked God this gym was a private one, as no doubt your moans could've easily been heard from outside the locker room even if the shower was running. May had made you produce sounds at such a volume you didn't you could, made you shout phrases you wouldn't dare utter even in the smallest of whispers, and with both hands clutching the back of her head and an arching back, give you pleasures you hadn't thought possible.

You felt a wave of drowsiness hit you when it was all over, and now you were breathing heavy. May rested next to you, waiting for you to collect your breath. You looked to her, a gentle smile painted her face, and you couldn't help but feel one grow on you.

"Thanks." You say.

"No need to thank me. We just did what we've been wanting to do for a while now."

"Still, if you hadn't took the initiative, we wouldn't have had this moment. So thank you, May."

"You don't need to thank me for expressing my love." She said with a blush, "But I'd appreciate it if you helped me get washed up. I'll help you too."

"Oh yeah. That's kind of what we came in here for in the first place." You chuckle. "So uh, what do we tell the others?"

"We were just training for a while and took a long shower. I don't know about you, but I'm not comfortable telling the others were a couple now. Especially since we used Iroh's shower to do it."

"Well we don't need to tell them it was Iroh's shower now do we?" You say with a smirk.

"Yeah, but most Pokemon can smell when another has mated. So he'd probably figure out that way."

"Unless we wash each other to hide the smell. So let's get to it." You say as you get up and take May's hand.

"And if he throws a fit that we used his shower?"

"He'll get over it. I think we'll be using it more anyway." You say with a wink.


End file.
